Waiting For Daffodil
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: Hinata terisak-isak dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan tangannya yang ternodai darah. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali... tak peduli berapa lama. Tak peduli berapa kehidupan yang terjadi...""Selamat atas kelahiran kembali yang kau alami" bisik Sasuke dan menyerahkan bunga kuning itu sambil mengecup pipi Sakura. Sasusaku/Naruhina/Oneshoot
_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **Namikaze Naruto**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Present**_

 _ **Waiting for Daffodil**_

June, summer season  
Tokyo, Konoha high school

Suara ramai dan kerumunan di sekolah ternama itu begitu berisik pagi hari itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang serupa iris matanya melirik halaman sekolahnya melalui jendela. Di lapangan, sudah banyak anak-anak kelas satu yang akan melakukan MOS.

"Sasuke!" panggilan dari seorang pemuda pirang membuat pemuda berkulit alabaster itu menoleh. "Kita harus mengurus murid baru untuk MOS."

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya bergumam dan berdiri mengikuti pemuda beriris batu saphirre itu. Keduanya melangkah keluar kelas yang berisik karena tidak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas.

"Kelas berapa yang menjadi tugasku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda Namikaze itu. Dia lihat Naruto agak mengendurkan dasinya.

"Kau kelas 1-b di lantai satu dan aku 1-d di lantai dua. Kau bersama Temari menangani mereka. Kita harus ikut upacara pembukaan dan kau sebagai ketua OSIS harus berpidato, kau sudah tahu 'kan?" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau yang kusuruh menyusun acara ini, bodoh. Aku hanya menjalankannya saja" sahut Sasuke santai.

"Aku benci sekali menjadi wakilmu!" balas Naruto kesal. "Oh, iya, Sasuke, aku bermimpi buruk terus sejak hari ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas seminggu yang lalu. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Apa kau tahu kenapa? Kau juga sudah tujuh belas beberapa bulan lalu 'kan?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan iris indahnya yang ternodai kantung matanya yang menghitam.

Pupil Sasuke melebar sedikit dan dia membeku. Namun dengan cepat dia kembali menguasai tubuhnya dari keterkejutannya. "Kau hanya kelelahan."

Naruto yang tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sempat berhenti hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin kau benar. Tapi mimpi-mimpi itu tidak bisa aku lupakan."

Naruto tidak menyadari jika bahu Sasuke menegang dan mempercepat langkahnya. "Ayo, cepat, bodoh!"

/

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda memandang area sekolah barunya. Dia tersenyum kegirangan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Dia lihat sekelilingnya dan murid-murid baru sepertinya mengeluarkan suara berisik seperti dengungan lebah. Dia tidak sengaja menyenggol gadis di depannya karena murid-murid dibelakangnya bercanda.

"Ah, _sumimasen_!" ujarnya dan memandang gadis di depannya terkejut. Iris matanya yang serupa batu Emerald memandang takjub. Gadis dihadapannya begitu cantik dan anggun. Dia seperti pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya. Ada rasa _de_ _javu_ ketika melihat gadis yang mengangguk kecil menerima maafnya.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata" kata gadis itu dan menyodorkan tangannya. Yang disambut antusias oleh Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan Hinata memandangnya dengan kilauan di iris mata lavendernya. Sakura juga tidak mempermasalahkan Hinata yang hanya memandangnya begitu lama.

"Peluk aku, Sakura! Tanda kita harus jadi sahabat!" seru Hinata dan merentangkan tangannya. Sakura bingung dan merasa terkejut. Dia melebarkan matanya saat Hinata memeluknya erat. Dia juga tidak bisa mendengar saat Hinata berucap, "Lama tidak berjumpa."

/

"Perkenalkan, saya Sabaku no Temari, pembimbing kalian selama MOS, dan ini Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Temari saat memasuki kelas MOS bersama Sasuke.

Saat memasuki kelas itu, ada satu murid yang menyita perhatian Sasuke. Keduanya saling tatap dan Sasuke kenal betul siapa gadis yang langsung memandangnya begitu tajam. Saat itu juga gadis itu berucap tanpa suara namun Sasuke tahu apa yang dia katakan, " _Ohisashiburi_ _desu_."  
(Lama tidak berjumpa)

/

Setelah mendapat pengarahan, maka pada sore hari diadakan upacara di lapangan dan Sasuke sudah bediri di depan untuk memberikan pidatonya sebagai ketua OSIS yang membuka acara MOS untuk tiga hari.

Sakura yang tidak sekelas dengan Hinata berbaris di samping Hinata. "Hinata, sayang sekali kita tidak satu kelas MOS. Siapa pembimbing kelasmu? Baik tidak?" bisik Sakura.

"Kita memang tidak pernah sekelas, Sakura. Pembimbing kelasku sedang berpidato saat ini. Apa menurutmu dia baik?" Hinata tidak melirik Sakura saat berbicara.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu dia baik atau tidak. Tapi dia tampan sekali! Kalau pembimbingku itu, yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia berambut pirang! Tapi, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau sekelas denganku, Hinata?"

Mata lavender Hinata tidak pernah lepas dari depan. Dia tengah mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba sesak. "Aku bukannya tidak mau. Tapi takdir tidak mengizinkannya."

"Apa sih, yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Tapi..., waktu sudah berubah 'kan?"

/

July, Summer season  
Tokyo city

Naruto menatap dua bungkus ramen yang berbeda rasa itu dengan bingung. "Haah, yang mana ya?" dia mendesah.

"Namikaze _senpai_?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Naruto dan dia menoleh. Dia melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda tersenyum padanya.

"Eh? _Kohai_?" Naruto mencoba mengingat siapa nama gadis ini. "Ah, Haruna?" tebak Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Aku Haruno Sakura!" serunya. Naruto tertawa dengan rasa bersalah.

" _Sumimasen_ " balas Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanyanya dan memutuskan memasukan salah satu ramennya asal.

"Berbelanja, tentu saja" jawab Sakura. "Kenapa isi belanjaan senpai ramen semua?"

"Aku tidak bisa masak. Sejak tinggal sendiri, kalau malas mencari makan malam, aku beli ini" Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura yang memilih-milih sayuran.

"Itu tidak bagus! Kau bisa kena kanker!" omel Sakura. Keduanya belanja bersama dan Sakura mengacak isi belanjaan Naruto yang pasrah saja. "Aku akan memasak untukmu!"

Saat keluar dari toko, mereka berpapasan dengan orang yang mereka kenal. Tapi keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan Sakura.

"Tamamo telah kembali, Uchiha. Dia bukan Kyuubi, tapi manusia biasa" ujar gadis dengan rambut hitam yang Sakura kenal.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyuga. Tapi Kyuubi ada di dalam tubuh Uzumaki" sahut pemuda emo itu dengan menyesal, dia alihkan wajahnya dan menemukan keduanya.

"A-apa!?" Hinata melebarkan matanya terkejut. Dia mengikuti Sasuke masih dengan keterkejutannya. "Sa-Sakura?!"

"Wah, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto. "Mau mampir ke apartemenku? Kita makan-makan, iya, kan, Haruno Sakura?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ajak Sakura. "Bantu aku memasak." Dia melirik Sasuke yang menatapinya tajam membuatnya gelisah.

"Baiklah" sahut Hinata dengan senyum kecil. Dia melirik Naruto yang mengajak bicara Sasuke.

"Matamu makin parah, bodoh" komentar Sasuke. Dia menyatukan alisnya curiga pada Naruto yang tertawa gugup.

"Aku makin tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bahkan jika tertidur pada siang hari pun, mimpi itu makin buruk. Jadi, aku benar-benar tidak tidur."

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, _senpai_?" tanya Sakura. "Kau bisa meminum obat herbal supaya tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi."

Sasuke segera memandang gadis itu dengan terkejut. Dia kemudian mengalihkannya pada Hinata yang memandangnya cemas.

"Ada sebuah anjing besar berbulu merah. Tapi dia lebih terlihat seperti serigala atau rubah. Dia mencoba membunuhku terus menerus" jawab Naruto. "Dia bahkan pernah mencakar perutku dan aku merasakan sakitnya!"

"Mengerikan sekali! Kau hanya membayangkannya, kan itu mimpi" sahut Sakura. Kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah apartemen yang besar. Mereka bersama menaiki lift dan sampai di kamar Naruto. Kamar itu cukup rapi untuk seorang laki-laki.

Sakura dan Hinata memasak sementara Naruto mengeluarkan playstation miliknya dan bermain bersama Sasuke. Setelah makanan siap, mereka makan bersama sambil berbincang.

"Naruto _senpai_ , kemana orangtuamu?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang foto kedua orangtua Naruto setelah mereka selesai makan. Naruto yang sedang merapikan piring berhenti sebentar.

"Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku kecil" jawabnya dengan senyum. "Kakekku yang merawatku. Tapi dia jarang ada sejak aku remaja. Dia sibuk mengurus perusahaan ayahku."

"Eeh!? Jadi kau pewaris perusahaan Namikaze?" Sakura terkejut bukan main hingga hampir menjatuhkan stik PSnya. "Ayahku manager di sana!"

"Oh, benarkah? Haha," Naruto tertawa dan membawa piring-piring kotor ke tempat cucian dan kembali duduk di depan TV. Dia dan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa memperhatikan Sakura yang melawan Hinata. Ketika kalah, gadis itu hampir saja melempar stiknya jika Naruto tidak menahannya. "Kau bisa mendapat kesempatan lagi nanti," ringis Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum geli dan bermain melawan Naruto. Sudah pasti yang menang Naruto dan mereka terus bermain hingga sore. Sakura terkejut saat menyadari sudah hampir jam makan malam. "Aku bisa digoreng _Okaa_ - _chan_!" keluhnya. Kemudian dia pamit duluan.

"Naruto _senpai_?" Hinata mendekati Naruto yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Hinata!" Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata yang ingin menyentuh Naruto. "Belum waktunya! Mereka masih belum bisa mengingat. Mereka tidak bisa mengingat kita!"

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Naruto bingung mendengar pertengkaran keduanya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia memang Kyuubi? Apa aku harus membunuhnya lagi?" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau menantinya lagi!"

"Dia hanya memiliki roh Kyuubi. Uzumaki tidak bisa bereinkarnasi jika tidak dengan roh Kyuubi. Dia bukan Kyuubi, Hinata."

Hinata menoleh memandang wajah Naruto dengan matanya yang memerah menahan tangis. "Apa maksud mimpi-mimpinya?"

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Teruskan saja pertengkaran kalian!" kesal Naruto. Dia berjalan cepat melewati Hinata menuju dapurnya.

"Itu mimpi saat Tamamo menyerangnya. Setelah aku membunuh Tamamo, Uzumaki melarikan diri dan dia bertemu denganmu. Kau membunuhnya 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Uzumaki merupakan keluarga suci. Mereka menumbalkan Uzumaki yang lahir pada bulan purnama untuk menampung roh Kyuubi agar mereka selamat dari amarah siluman itu. Mereka tahu jika Tamamo no Kyuubi menjadi incaran kerajaan dan akan murka. Dan benar saja, Kyuubi menghancurkan desa.

"Semua berhenti saat kau mengakhirinya. Tapi kisah kita belum berakhir. Sekarang, kita hanya perlu membuat mereka mengingat kita."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dia mengingat kisah menyedihkan mereka di zaman dulu. Aku akan membiarkannya lupa!" putus Hinata membuat Sasuke tertegun. "Naruto _senpai_ , aku pulang!" serunya dan keluar pintu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku juga, _Dobe_!" seru Sasuke dan mengejar Hinata.

Naruto menoleh pada pintu dan menaruh piring-piringnya ke dalam rak. Dia kemudian mendesah lega saat keduanya tidak kembali lagi. Dia menuju kotak obat dan mengambil sebuah botol kaca. Dia ambil beberapa pil dan menelannya dibantu oleh air mineral. Dia menuju kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya untuk terlelap bersama obatnya.

/

Kegelapan di sebuah desa itu membuat Naruto harus menajamkan pandangannya. Dia tahu ini mimpi dan dia tidak bisa terbangun karena obat tidurnya. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia akan dikejar oleh serigala raksasa.

Dia melihat sekeliling dan bersembunyi. Dari tempat itu dia melihat beberapa orang sedang berdebat.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Itu artinya hubungan diantara kita batal. Kau membuat anakku jadi janda!" seru kepala keluarga Hyuga itu.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan desa ini hancur? Kita harus menyerahkan Uzumaki terakhir. Karena itu yang diincar oleh Tamamo no Kyuubi. Satu-satunya cara agar desa ini selamat" ujar tetua Uzumaki.

Naruto begitu terkejut mendengar dia akan ditumbalkan. Dia kemudian berlari ke hutan agar tidak ada yang menemukannya. Percuma dia sembunyi di desa yang sedang hancur di serang angin badai.

Dia berlari dan berlari hingga kakinya terluka. Dia tersandung akar pohon dan tersungkur. "Hin-"

"Wah, wah, ada penadahku" sebuah suara terdengar dan Naruto mendongak. Dia lihat seseorang dengan yukata indah yang panjang disertai jubah berbulu putih. Dia berambut merah terang seperti bulu Kyuubi. Di belakang wanita beriris hijau terang seperti batu Emerald itu ada buntut-buntut berbulu putih tebal berputar lembut.

Kemudian wanita itu berubah menjadi serigala berbulu merah dan menggeram pada Naruto. "Kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penadahku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup untuk menyegelku. Kau harus mati lebih dulu. Karena aku akan hidup abadi!" geram rubah raksasa itu dan menebas dada Naruto dengan cakarnya hingga Naruto menjerit.

"Tamamo no Kyuubi!" bukan Naruto yang mengatakan nama itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam memandang tajam rubah itu yang kembali menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik. Keduanya saling pandang dengan tatapan yang dalam. Seolah saling membutuhkan dan merindukan. Namun ada yang menghalangi keduanya.

"Apa kau akan menangkapku, Pangeran?" tanya wanita itu. Dia memandang kosong dan ada air mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya" jawab pemuda tampan itu. Wanita cantik itu mendekat dan memeluk pemuda itu.

Naruto berusaha bangkit dan melarikan diri dengan terseok-seok. Sudah beberapa lama dia berlari hingga begitu lelah juga dengan luka-luka yang dialaminya. Saat itu tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap tangannya hingga dia tersentak.

"Naru!" seru seorang gadis. Dia memeluk Naruto erat. "A-aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto terdiam dan air mata tanpa dia sadari mengalir. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Badai di desa kita saat ini?"

Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Naruto memandang kosong ke kegelapan hutan dan matanya melebar. Sesosok rubah yang bercahaya merah mendekatinya dan berubah menjadi asap untuk masuk menyelubunginya.

"Hi-hina, akh!" batuk yang dialami Naruto membuatnya memuntahkan darahnya sendiri saat dia dengar isakan Hinata.

"Hiks! _Gomen_ Naru! _Gomennasai_! Hiks!" Hinata merosot bersama Naruto yang bersandar padanya. Pisau di jantung Naruto menancap dalam dan darah membasahi tubuhnya dan Hinata. Tangis Hinata makin keras dan tidak terbendung. Awan bergeser ditiup angin menjauh agar tidak menghalangi cahaya merah yang bulan sirami untuk desa itu.

Angin kencang penyebab badai di desa itu menghilang dan menenangkan desa itu. Seiring lenyapnya udara napas Naruto untuk Hinata. Hujan rintik-rintik turun hingga menderas. Sederas air mata Hinata untuk kepergian Naruto. "Naru, _oyasumi_..."

Hinata terisak-isak dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan tangannya yang ternodai darah. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali... tak peduli berapa lama. Tak peduli berapa kehidupan yang terjadi..." mata lavender itu tidak berhenti menitikan air yang deras.

Denyutan perih merobek dada Hinata meski tidak terlihat lukanya. Tusukan belatinya di dada Naruto juga menyebabkan luka yang sama di dadanya. Jantungnya juga tertusuk. Pandangannya kosong dan penuh derita.

"Suamiku... anakmu juga mencintaimu."

/

Langkah kakinya seirama dengan musik yang dia dengar dari _Earphone_ -nya. Dia berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan menemukan Naruto sedang menegur siswi dan siswa yang berpakaian melanggar aturan sekolah.

Dia tertawa kecil saat siswi-siswi sengaja melanggar agar bisa mendekati pemuda pirang yang tampan itu. Dia melangkah santai dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu yang lebih pucat dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Kantung mata pemuda itu juga lebih hitam dibanding ketika di apartemen.

Dia terkejut saat Hinata merangkulnya dengan senyum. Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat senyum Hinata membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. "Pagi, Sakura. Siapa yang kau pandangi?"

"Oh, itu, Naruto _senpai_ " Sakura makin memperhatikan reaksi Hinata. Sudut bibir gadis itu berkedut dan Sakura yakin itu bukan reaksi yang bagus. "Ayo ke kelas!"

"Tidurmu nyenyak? Kau terus mengusap lehermu" ujar Hinata saat Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku terus bermimpi buruk. Sejak beberapa hari lalu. Aku mimpi dikejar-kejar warga yang membawa obor di bawah bulan purnama. Mengerikan!"

Hinata terkejut sebentar tapi dia kembali menguasai diri. "Semoga kau cepat baikan."

"Hey, Hinata, er-" Sakura melirik Hinata takut dan gugup. "Apa benar kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Sasuke _senpai_?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti karena tersentak. "Kau gila! Tentu saja tidak! Bisa habis diamuk massa hidupku."

"Oh! Boleh aku mendekatinya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata hijaunya yang membesar.

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata dengan senyum gelinya. Dia tertawa geli saat Sakura begitu kecewa. "Dekati saja, Sakura. Dan jangan beritahu aku kapan kau pacaran dengannya!"

"Eeeh?" Sakura bingung.

/

August, Summer season  
Tokyo Park

Bunga berwarna kuning itu begitu menarik di tangan seorang Uchiha. Sama seperti wajahnya yang menarik, dia menunggu kedatangan cintanya yang sudah dia nanti. Sejak beberapa abad lalu. Dia berdiri dengan bersandar pada tiang ayunan di taman yang sepi pagi itu. Dia melirik sedikit saat menyadari ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Harum aroma bunga Sakura membuatnya menyadari siapa yang datang. Wangi kehadiran gadis itu tidak pernah berubah meski kini kehidupan mereka telah berganti. Gadis itu berhenti di sebelahnya dan menunduk gugup dengan penampilannya yang Sasuke sukai. Berbeda dengan kehidupan lalu, gadis itu tidak lagi terlihat elegan seperti ratu-ratu. Kini gadis yang dia cintai itu tampil seperti remaja cantik dan manis biasa.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil gadis itu. Suaranya pun lebih merdu dan lembut membuat Sasuke menoleh dan memandang gadis itu. Mata beriris batu emerald miliknya yang Sasuke kagumi memantulkan bayangan Sasuke. Andai Sasuke lebih berkuasa seperti sekarang. Baginya, kekuasaan besar yang dimilikinya saat ini tidak berarti lagi.

"Selamat atas kelahiran kembali yang kau alami" bisik Sasuke dan menyerahkan bunga kuning itu sambil mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dan memeluk bunga itu. Dia pandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan menelanjangi.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan protes yang dilayangkan Sakura dan tetap menarik gadis itu.

/

Hinata tahu dia tidak boleh mementingkan egonya. Tapi dia tidak jauh-jauh hidup kembali hanya untuk membunuh Naruto lagi. Seperti kata-kata Sasuke, ini Narutonya. Bukan lagi penadah Kyuubi dan lagi pula, Kyuubi sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi rubah berekor sembilan dan yang ada hanya Sakura. Bukan Tamamo.

Dia mendengus dan kembali menekan bel apartemen Naruto. Dia mendesah dan memeluki buket bunga Iris dan Aster miliknya. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan dia terkejut saat menemukan Naruto tersungkur sambil meringis.

" _Sumimasen_ , Hinata. Masuklah," ujarnya dan berusaha bangkit. Hinata meletakan begitu saja barang bawaannya dan memapah Naruto ke sofa di dalam.

"Apa kau akan mati?" tanya Hinata membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Aku rasa tidak. Harus ada yang menghentikan jantungku baru aku bisa mati, Hinata" jawab Naruto dan bersandar. Kini Hinata dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan Naruto yang makin pucat dengan kantung mata gelap di bawah matanya. Hinata mengusap dahi Naruto dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya lagi" kata Hinata. Dia beranjak untuk membawa masuk barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di depan. Kotak bekal dia taruh di meja dan buket bunga itu dia serahkan pada Naruto. " _Aku akan tetap mencarimu_ meski jika ini bukan kau sepenuhnya. Dan kau harus tahu, _kasih sayangku abadi_ untukmu."

"Arti dari bunga Iris itu membebanimu, Hinata. Dan aku yang harusnya menyerahkan bunga Aster untukmu" Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata. "Apa kau mengasuh anak kita hingga dia tumbuh besar? Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya mengalir.

"Namanya Boruto. Dia menyulitkanku selama enam bulan" jawab Hinata dan menangis dalam diam dipelukan Naruto. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu dan sakitnya menyebar hingga sekujur tubuhnya. Dia rasakan tetes-tetes air hangat menjatuhi pucuk kepalanya. Air matanya menderas mengetahui betapa hancurnya Naruto.

"Hanya enam bulan?" Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata dan mengecupnya. Harum bunga lavender membuat Naruto merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. "Tidak, jangan katakan hal buruk!"

Hinata menahan isakannya dan suaranya tertelan tangisnya. "Aku dan dia menyusulmu dalam tragedi. Aku keguguran dan pendarahanku tidak bisa berhenti. Maaf, maafkan aku selalu mengecewakanmu! Aku memang gadis bodoh! Hiks!" Hinata mencengkram kemeja belakang Naruto dan membasahi dada Naruto.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau adalah istriku. Takdir saat itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kisah kita. Maka kita melanjutkannya di sini."

"Ya, ini buku baru."

/

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki apartemen Naruto ketika Hinata membuka pintunya dengan senyum. "Kau menginap Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang dijawab anggukan Hinata.

"Kau menang banyak" komentar Sasuke pada Naruto yang duduk di meja makan sedang menyantap bubur hangat.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa pun!" sahut Naruto dengan wajah merona. Dia kembali menyantap buburnya. "Kau, enak saja sudah berkencan." Hinata mendekati Naruto dan meletakan gelas berisi air. "Kalian mau makan?" tawar Naruto sambil beranjak dan merangkul Hinata. Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang bergandengan tangan tiba-tiba merona.

"Kalian!" seru Sasuke. Dia lihat wajah Naruto yang sudah kembali cerah namun masih tersisa kantung matanya. Dia melirik Sakura yang juga memiliki kantung mata namun hampir tidak terlihat. Saat itulah Sakura melepas tautan tangan mereka dan menunduk.

"Apa ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku, apa aku Kyuubi?" Sakura memandang ketiganya.

"Sakura, Kyuubi memasuki tubuh Naruto setelah kau meninggal. Namun aku membunuhnya sebelum kau bisa menguasainya. Ketika bereinkarnasi, separuh rohmu yang ada pada Naruto membantu Naruto berenkarnasi. Dan kau memisahkan diri ketika berenkarnasi. Saat itulah, kekuatan Kyuubi menghilang dan hanya jadi manusia biasa. Kau bukan Kyuubi," jelas Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menautkan jarinya dengan jari Sasuke. "Jadi, kencan ganda?"

Naruto dan Hinata tertawa sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus. Mereka sepakat, bahwa masa lalu biarlah menjadi sejarah mereka sendiri. Karena kenangan ada untuk disimpan dan menjadi kenangan saja. Bukan untuk diratapi dan disesali. Mungkin itu adalah kisah menyedihkan mereka, tapi juga kisah bahagia mereka dulu.

Itu hanya masa lalu, biarkan mereka menjalani masa kini, dan membangun masa depan mereka sendiri.

Author's Note ; Minna-san! Sumimasen… Ichie lagi-lagi nyampah. Agak nyesek sih ff Sasu-saku Ichie yang review sedikit. Tiap lima menit sekali liat apa ada tambahan review… hikseu.. /gelinding/

Aku rapopo…

Tapi Ichie menghargai setiap pereview dan reader-san. Mohon para senpai kasih masukan buat ff Ichie. Ini ff lama yang mengendap. Harap di kritik tapi jangan pedes-pedes. Perih mbak.

Okay thanks for give this ff attention. Apa ichie bikin sasunaru aja biar pada review? Well, jaa nee! Masih banyak pr ff lainnya.

Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
